


Three and Three

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Reference to Drug Use, Reference to injuries, Set in the missing month during 1x10, Spoilers for the series, reference canon character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Going back to a conversation the guys had before the gay club, Philip asks Lukas to name 3 things he loves and 3 things he hates again. Only, to get him to open up, he tells his own list first.





	Three and Three

**Author's Note:**

> I have completely made up each of the things that Philip and Lukas say. I pulled them out of my own imagination. There are, as far as I know, no canon references to back up any of it. Complete fiction but I thought it sounded plausible so....

They were back in the barn. It was daytime and the sunlight was making things bright but still, there’s a dimness around them. Philip didn’t mind. His whole life felt a bit dim right now. Since his mother died. Since his boyfriend got shot. Since his foster mother killed a man. 

“Hey.” It was soft and hesitant. Lukas sounded like that a lot lately, since getting out of the hospital. “Ten dollars for your thoughts.”

Philip lets out a little laugh. “Ten dollars?”

“Inflation or some shit like that, right?” Lukas reached across and pulled Philip to him, bringing him to his shoulder. 

Not wanting to admit getting lost in dark thoughts, Philip blurted out something that was in the back of his mind. “You never told me your three and three.”

“What?” Lukas asks, genuinely confused. 

“Remember? Before the club that one day? I asked you to name three things you love and three you hate.”

“You wanted to know more about me,” Lukas says, recalling the conversation. 

“Still do.”

“I told you, you know me plenty. Also, I gave you three things about me.”

“Yeah. But I still don’t know that much about you.” He looked up. There must have been something in his eyes, because Lukas gave a little sigh.

“How was this supposed to go again?”

“Here, I’ll do it first so you know. First three things you love. And it can’t be like ‘I love puppies, I love money, I love my parents’. That’s too easy. It has to be something revealing.”

“So I can’t say I love pizza?” Lukas tried to lighten the mood. 

“You could. Except I already know that about you. Try to stick to stuff I don’t know. I’ll try too.” Lukas looked unsure, so Philip began. “I love eating cold mac and cheese better than warm.”

Lukas looked shocked. “What? You do?”

“Yeah. Sometimes I’ll make a whole box and not even eat it, just put it in the fridge for later. I really prefer it cold. I’ll sit and watch TV and chow down on it. But if you put the fresh cooked stuff in front of me, I mean, I’ll eat it. Just,” he shrugged, “not very much. The cold stuff? Could finish a whole box.”

Lukas’ lips were twitching like he was trying to laugh. Then he obviously couldn’t stop himself. He burst out laughing. “That is so weird, dude!”

Philip added, “guess it’s from when I was a kid. My mom would sometimes make mac and cheese and then forget about it while she got high. I’d put it away so we could eat together. But I’d end up eating it alone.”

Now Lukas looked sad, like he always did when Philip talked about his childhood. He pulled him in tighter and kissed his temple, then his cheek. “What else I gotta know about you?”

“Sure you want to?” Philip was trying to keep it teasing but he felt kind of vulnerable here. 

“Yes.” Lukas turned his face and kissed him sweetly. “I want to know everything about you.”

Philip smiled. “Okay. Second thing. And I know you’re gonna make fun of me for this one.”

“It’s worse than the mac and cheese?!” Lukas pretended to be horrified. At least, Philip hoped he was pretending. 

“Could be. I…I have a secret love for Disney.”

Lukas kept waiting. “That’s it? Everyone loves Disney, Philip.”

“I really love it. Like, I know a lot of the songs. Can quote dialogue.”

Lukas shook his head. “That’s not that weird. I can quote pretty much all of Aladdin, myself. The mac and cheese thing is way weirder.” He kissed his cheek again. “You’re gonna have to try harder.”

Philip had thought of something for his third but now changed his mind. He said instead, “when I was six, I shoplifted for the first time. I really wanted this gum but my mom didn’t have any money. So I figured I could just take it. I mean, who’s gonna bust a kid for stealing gum, right? Only, yeah, they caught me. Took me to a big office and sat me down and asked where my mom was. She’d gone to another aisle. I told them that. I didn’t know her name. Just knew her as Mom, well, Mama back then. They finally figured it out and called her over the loudspeaker. She came, all panicked. They saw that she was a druggie and asked her a bunch of questions. But there was this nice lady who worked at the store. She smelled great. Before we left, the cops letting us both go with a warning, I asked why she smelled so good.”

Philip paused, eyes closed, reliving the memory. He felt Lukas’ arms around him but he was back in the past. “She said, ‘it’s my perfume. It’s called ‘Charlie’.” I repeated the name a couple times, asked my Mom why she didn’t wear ‘Charlie’. She never answered me. To this day, I love that smell.” He stayed still. 

“So,” Lukas’s voice was quiet, “if I made you a meal of cold mac and cheese, put on ‘Charlie’ and we watched a Disney movie, it would pretty much be the best date ever?” His tone was only half joking. 

Philip opened his eyes. He looked right at Lukas. “Pretty much. Cheap date, huh?”

Lukas cupped his face. He kissed him. “Nah.” They kissed for a few minutes. Then Lukas pulled back. “That was the three loves. You gonna do the three hates?”

Philip nodded. “I hate the feel of new jeans. I don’t often get new ones. When I do get a pair, I will wash it a buncha times or leave them lying around or whatever before putting them on. Even then they feel weird, until I’ve worn them for a while.” He saw Lukas look down at the jeans he was wearing and patted a knee. “Had these for about a year.”

Lukas nodded, then brushed his nose against Philip’s neck. “What else ya got?”

“I hate having to tie my shoes.”

“What?”

Philip’s face was burning a little but he pressed on. “I didn’t learn to tie my shoes until late. And when I do it, people say I make faces. So I don’t like doing it. Especially in front of others.” He paused. “You’re totally going back over your memories to see if you’ve seen me, haven’t you?”

“Yes. But I haven’t, have I?”

“Nope. If I have my way, you never will.”

“I bet you’re adorable,” Lukas said, putting both arms around him now. “I definitely want to see it sometime.”

“In your dreams.” Forestalling more, he added, “last one. I hate taking baths.”

“Because it’s like swimming?” Lukas asked, after Philip didn’t elaborate. 

“Nah. Because after a while you’re just sitting in all the dirt that came off your body, right? Then, once you soap up and wash that off, the water is full of soap suds just floating around. It’s gross. Gimme a shower any day.” He turned his body, slipping out of Lukas’s embrace to meet his eyes. “Your turn.”

“Gotta give me a second to think.”

“Sure.” Philip leaned in and began pressing kisses to Lukas’s jawline. 

“That, that is not helping me think. It’s kinda doing the opposite. Or making me think about one thing.”

“What one thing is that?” Philip licked delicately at Lukas’s neck, then popped up to blow in his ear. 

“You know.” Pushing Philip back slightly, Lukas said, “you wanna hear this or make-out?”

“We can’t do both?”

“Apparently not. Can’t think of three and three when all the blood in my brain is rushing downward.”

Philip let out a happy noise, kissed the corner of Lukas’s mouth and pulled back. Settling his body back down into the crook of Lukas’s arm, he spoke. “Continue.” He made a hand gesture. 

Lukas snorted. “Yes, Your Majesty.” He was silent for a moment. “Love first, right?”

“Right.”

“All right.” He breathed out. “I love to sometimes put my earbuds in but not hit anything. No music, no podcasts, nothing. Just have them in and pretend I’m listening to something while I stare up at the ceiling or whatever.”

Philip hummed. “I think a lot of people would say the same.”

“It’s not weird?”

“Not really. Why? Were you trying to be weird? Outweird me or something?”

“No. I just…didn’t think that it was something other people did.”

“I think they do.”

Now Lukas hummed. “Moving on,” he said. “Second thing: This one is a big one. You can’t ever tell, okay?”

“I promise, Lukas. I won’t tell anyone.” Philip sat up, turning to look at Lukas, to show how serious he was. 

“I, well, I mean, you know how when you go get your haircut? And they wash your hair first?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I really like it.”

“You like getting your haircut?”

“No. Getting my hair washed. I love it. When some lady lathers me up and then runs her hands through my hair, getting it all out. Feels fantastic. For a while I thought I was just, you know, getting horny over it. But…” He turned his face away, embarrassed. 

“Lukas, that’s not something to get embarrassed about. It’s kind of sweet, actually.” Philip touched his face. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And good to know, for me.” He smiled and waggled his eyebrows. 

Lukas laughed and shoved him gently. “Yeah, I just gave you a big weakness, didn’t I?”

“Or, as I prefer to think of it, a big way to make you happy.”

Lukas stopped. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Philip brought their mouths together. After a long, leisurely kiss, he pulled away. “One more.” Seeing the look on Lukas’s face, he added, “you have one more ‘love’ to confess.”

“Since you did a food one, I’ll do one too. I love my toast really, really burnt. I don’t like burnt with any other foods. But toast, man? I gotta have it almost black.”

“There a reason?”

Lukas was silent for so long Philip opened his mouth to say forget it, it didn’t matter. But then he spoke. “I think…I’m not sure. I don’t really remember. But I think my Mom used to make it that way. We had a really crappy toaster for a while, right before she died. It would always make toast burn. So I think I got used to it like that. And, well, it reminds me of her, I guess.” 

Philip saw Lukas’s eyes and brought his arms around the other boy. They hugged tight. 

“Sorry,” they both said at the same time. 

“What? What for?” Lukas asked.

“For talking about Moms and all that. Didn’t mean to bring up.” Lukas said, looking concerned. 

“No. It’s okay. I want you to be able to talk about your Mom. I mean, first the sugar packets, now the toast. She’s a part of you, a part of your life. I want to know.”

“What were you sorry about?” Lukas asked. 

“For making you think about her. I know it still hurts you.”

“Maybe. But I don’t want to forget the little bit I do have, you know?”

Philip nodded, cuddling back down against his boyfriend. Not that he ever called Lukas that out loud. Only in his head. Very, very deep inside his head. “Threes hates now.”

“I hate that stuff that forms on glasses when the ice melts. What’s it called?”

“Condensation.”

“Yeah, that. I hate it. It makes the glasses all slippery and hard to hold. It bugs me.” He continued immediately. “I also hate it when you’re starving and you want to eat but the food is too hot to hold or put in your mouth. There should be some way to cool it off!”

“You blow on it.”

“What?” 

“If you blow on it, it cools food off. You’ve never done that?”

“No. It works?”

“Well,” Philip said, honestly, “it helps.”

“Huh. Blowing on it.”

“Was that your second thing or was that just an aside?”

“Should count it, I guess. Third thing,” he said, stopping. “I used to kind of hate my name.”

“You did?”

Lukas shrugged. “Yeah. People shortened it to Luke when I was younger, but I made ‘em stop.”

“Why?”

“Too many jokes. Star Wars?” He added, obviously having seen the confusion on Philip’s face. “Hey, do you ever go by Phil?”

“No,” he answered immediately. 

Lukas smirked. “Hate it as much as I hate Luke, huh?”

“I don’t know how much you hate being called Luke but I don’t like to be called Phil.”

Lukas nodded. “Got it.” 

For a minute, Philip feared he would call him Phil just to tease him or to be a jerk. But he didn’t. “So why are you okay with your name now?” He asked a long silence. 

Lukas looked at him as if he were dumb. “Because it’s what you call me, idiot.” Then he bent his head and kissed Philip hard. 

They rose from the kiss several minutes later. They were about to dive back in, maybe go further, when Philip’s stomach rumbled. He pulled away, embarrassed. 

Lukas laughed, long and loud. 

“Shut up,” Philip said, shoving at him. 

“It’s cute. C’mon.” Lukas got up and held out his hand, helping him up. “Let’s get you something to eat. Hey, any cold mac and cheese in the house?”

“No. But we can always make you some burnt toast,” Philip teased right back. 

“Sweet!” 

Philip walked with his boyfriend, out into the sunshine, and privately added one more thing to his ‘love’ list—Lukas Waldenbeck. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if need to change/add to the tags


End file.
